hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kye Wilson
History Kye is a major character in the book Superpower Family Dynamic. He is the eldest child and only son of Xavier and Bethany Wilson and the older brother of Roxy. As Superhuman his superpowers he can turn himself invisible and create protective force fields of varying size around himself and/or others. Appearance Kye is a Superhuman with green blond hair cut at the bottom, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build. Plus have multiple piercings on his nose and ears. He usually wears a lot of goth/punk rock clothes. Such as black shirts and ripped jeans plus a bunch of bracelets. His first hero costume was a green and yellow sleeveless spandex suit. But now he wears an all black sleeveless spandex suit with black gloves that have A's on the front of the.m Personality Kye personality is generally shy and withdrawn, possess a curious and experimental nature to him, willing to explore his abilities. He also has a sharp and observational sense of humor and despite a strong sibling rivalry with his sister. Throwing tantrums, acting awkward and at times being depressive. However, he ultimately develops a sense of maturity and begins to appreciate the sacrifices his parents made for his family. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers Superhuman Physiology: '''Kye is superhuman meaning he's human with superpowers. [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Invisibility '''Invisibility]:''' Kye has the mental ability to manipulate the visible light spectrum for a variety of effects, including the rendering of himself and other objects invisible, and the construction of solid, invisible force fields. In an as yet unknown manner, visible light spectrum interacts with the cells of his entire body in such a way as to produce a new form of energy with unusual properties. By a simple act of concentration, he can cause all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light to bend around him without distortion; he also somehow directs enough undistorted light to his eyes to retain his full range of vision while invisible. An observer, unaware of the peculiar path light takes around his body, would have the sensation of seeing through him. Kye can also mentally project the invisible energy produced within the cells of his body in order to render other people or objects invisible. The largest volume he can as yet turn invisible at a single time is approximately 40,000 cubic feet of volume (1,133 cubic meters), equivalent to a small swimming pool. He has sufficient control over his power that he can turn parts of his body selectively invisible. He is also able to make objects that have been turned invisible by other sources visible by letting his own energy projection interfere with that other method of invisibility. Further, He can make energy that is not in the visual portion of the electromagnetic spectrum visible by a similar interaction. Kye can also sense something made invisible by physical means (such as a machine) but not by magical or psionic means. [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Force-Field_Manipulation '''Force-Field Manipulation]:''' Kye body cells produce a certain energy manifestation, the cells of his brain produce a different, more potent manifestation. Through concentration, he is able to project a field of psionic force which he can manipulate into a number relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, comes, etc. The complexity of the shape is limited by his ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even he is able to see the forms he creates, The size of a given psionic force projection is also limited by his ability to imagine. The smallest force projection he can visualize (and maintain the visualization) is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection he can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. He can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, he could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness he can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. He can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Kye is able to use the projection of psionic force to travel through the air. By projecting a rising column beneath his feet and simultaneously causing it to expand and topple at the same time, then creating another column that catches him, shrinks, rights itself and then repeating the process, he is able to effect a zig-zag flight path. He is able to reach an average speed of about 25 miles per hour until he becomes fatigued by the concentration, after about 4 hours. Kye's force fields have also prevented telekinesis from passing through them. This was shown he used a force field around himself to keep his Aunt Suzy telekinesis from affecting him. The force field made it impossible for Aunt Suzy to attack him with Telekinesis. When Kye put a force field around Aunt Suzy. her telekinetic attack upon various other persons in the immediate vicinity ceased. Kye also demonstrated a similar ability when facing his Aunt Jocelyn. She was unable to read his mind while his force field was up. When Kye projects his force field around his cousin, Jacob, when he was, is an intangible state, he automatically becomes solid. Since his powers is an extension of his mind and body, Kye is affected by the inertial forces acting upon his projections. Thus if a car traveling at 60 miles per hour hit a wall of his force that was 6 inches thick, unleashes he generated a bracing shape against a sufficiently sturdy object, he would be affected as though he were hit by the car directly. Kye is able to control the surface of the fields rigidity to a certain extent. He can cause the surface of the field to be very hard, depending on its thickness (steel-like at about 2.5 feet), or as resilient as foam rubber. By making the field more resilient he is able to absorb more of the inertia of impacts within the field without having them transmitted to his body. He is also, through training, able to alter the shapes he creates while utilizing those shapes, often to absorb or deflect the force of impacts. These fields protect from all forms of damage such as bullets, elemental, and energy attacks. When he creates objects of fields that are at the limit of his ability to mentally visualize, there incredibly rigid. As he has grown and train his powers became strong enough to survive travel through black holes or super strong opponents attacks. *Shock Waves: Kye is capable of using her force fields as shock waves hitting her opponent with the force field capable of hurting his invulnerable father He is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields simultaneously. '''Abilities Gymnastics: Kye is an excellent gymnast training at the young age of 5 years old and still taking classes to this day even able to make it to the Olympics. He can easily do somersaults, backflips, frontflips, walk on his hands, splits, cartwheel, and round offs. His fighting style revolves around these it called Tricking. Combat: Kye is an excellent fighter trained by his uncle at the young age of 5 years old and still practicing and taking classes to this day. Such as Karate, Kickboxing, and Takedown Techniques. Creativity: Kye is a skilled artist and writer. Kye is a great graffiti artist, painter, drawer. He keeps most of his writing on his laptop and keeps his paintings in his class. Plus he can play the guitar. Weakness Concentration: The size, number, and movements of these objects are limited only by his powers of concentration. Once he stops concentrating on an object, it ceases to exist. Trivia * Kye favorite color is black * Kye is based on Invisible Kid * Kye favorite band is My Chemical Romance * Kye favorite movies are Love Simon, IT, Darkest Minds, and anything with Melissa McCarthy and Tiffany Haddish in it. * Kye favorite fruit is blackberries. Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman